ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alien Force: Chapter 1
Note: This page is property of oletheking2, all unauthorized editing will be undone Ken 10 Returns, Part 1 "Ah, that was just great” Ken sighed in relief as he walked out of the school building, looking around at the masses of people that walked around him on all sides, anxious to get a taste of sweet, sweet freedom. Ken chuckled while looking at the people running around him, it made him feel like he’d felt that day three years ago when he found that fancy watch, the best summer he’d ever had. “Hi Ken” a voice called out so loudly that Ken nearly hit the roof, he sighed and looked behind him, looking at him with his characteristic wacky smile was Michael Speedster, his wild, blonde hair sticking out as always in all directions as if he’d just gotten electrocuted. “Hi Michael” Ken said with a small sigh “how are you, and how did that test of yours go” “Not bad, I got a C- for a change, usually it’s just F’s all day long” he replied, still with that wacky mile plastered onto his face. “Well, that sure is an improvement, hey; wanna come with me to Mr. Smoothie” Ken asked “Nope, no time, gotta go” He replied, then he ran off. “Oh that guy” Ken mumbled to himself with a small smile, then he turned and started on his way away from school. “Mr. Smoothie, and then a visit to Grandpa Max” Ken said to himself as he took off from the road and walked down the street, arriving at a small Smoothie stand a bit further off. When he walked onto the parking lot outside Mr. Smoothie, he noticed a young girl with red hair, green eyes and still wearing her school uniform. “Gwen” he called out and she turned around with a smile. “So, how’s my favorite cousin” Ken asked, jokingly taking off his black cap and bowing. His short, dirty blonde hair reflecting the sun slightly. “Oh, just great, how did you do in that history test you had just now” Gwen asked him. “Not too bad, I got a B-; I just wanted to celebrate a bit so…” “So you come to Mr. Smoothie” Gwen finished for him while cocking an eyebrow “Right” Ken said with a slight chuckle. “Hey Ken, is that a new one” Gwen asked, eyeing his new jacket. It was blue, with the number 10 emblazoned upon the right chest in white, and the sleeves had two white stripes each circling them and under it was Ken’s characteristic white T-Shirt. “Yeah, I saw it in a store and the number, well, it just brings you back doesn’t it” Ken said, his blue eyes eyeing his cousin’s green ones. “Yeah, I understand, well I gotta go, see ya Ken” Gwen said and walked off; Ken smiled before standing in line for the Smoothie… LATER... Ken walked into the yard looking at the various RV’s standing there, some looked all new, some were age old, some looked a bit in the middle. Ken rounded a corner and stood in front of his Grandpa’s RV, the Rustbucket II. “Hey, Grandpa” Ken called out, no one responded, Ken shrugged and walked inside the Rustbucket, figuring Max was asleep. But, alas, there were nobody there. Ken looked around at the messy insides of the Rustbucket; it looked just like it always had, nothing strange about this, Grandpa Max was probably outside for a walk or something. Ken sighed, slightly disappointed, before starting on his way home. Once he arrived he walked into his room and opened his locker, picked up a cardboard box lying there and walked outside, he sat in a chair in the garden in front of his house. His parents weren’t home and the street was deserted. Ken opened the box and looked into it, picked up something in his hand and stared at it. The Omnitrix looked just like it always had: a primarily black wristwatch with a gray hourglass in the middle of a faceplate. Ken smiled, remembering the day when he, twelve years old, had found the Omnitrix on the first day of his summer camping trip with Gwen and Grandpa Max, the best summer he’d ever had. Ken put it in his other hand, holding it upside down, then he held onto it and turned it around, holding it above his left wrist. He could almost feel the Omnitrix’s anticipation, as if it, just as much as he was right now, was wondering what would happen if Ken put it on again. Ken tried to think rationally, he had removed the Omnitrix because he wanted to live a normal life, and now he’d done so for three years. Now he was fifteen, and he’d had a taste of a normal teenage life. More importantly, did he really want to put on the Omnitrix again? Was it the right thing to do? Then, Ken’s train of thought was interrupted by a violent shaking and he toppled forward, he could feel something clamp onto his wrist. He felt something grab him by the neck and then he was turned around, staring into the face of a creature that was many feet tall, primarily white, and had a purple face with four red eyes. “What, what are you” Ken asked. “A Highbreed, and you, are a dead vermin” he replied, Ken assumed it was a male, at least the voice sounded masculine enough. “What have I ever done to you” Ken asked the Highbreed. “You have committed a crime merely by existing, filthy creature” the large alien replied. The Highbreed was referring to Ken’s three-year-old superhero career he assumed, maybe he’d done something that ticked this alien off in his time and now he’d finally tracked him down for revenge. Kevin tried to think of a way to break free when he looked down at his left wrist. And surprise, surprise, the Omnitrix was right there, latched onto his wrist as if it had never left. Ken chuckled slyly and lifted the arm. “What is that” the Highbreed demanded before looking closer and… “You” he whispered. “Yup I’m Ken 10, famous hero of earth, and now, it’s Hero Time” Ken proclaimed and smacked down the Omnitrix’s faceplate. The Omnitrix let out a low, long beeping sound and, that was it. “Aw, come on, stupid watch” Ken complained while shaking his arm. The Highbreed laughed evilly “Without the Omnitrix, you cannot defeat me, the plan will succeed” He then threw Ken with great force into the house wall, causing him to groan in pain and slide down. “What, plans?” Ken forcibly asked through gritted teeth. “Plans that are none of your concern, but they will involve getting rid of all “lesser beings”” “Whatever that means, your plan won’t succeed, because I will be here to stop you” Ken shot back. Ken lifted his arm again, trying desperately to activate the Omnitrix, and suddenly it let out a flash of, not green, but blue light. It changed shape into a more watch-like form while it also changed color from black to blue. “Wow” Ken mumbled, while he activated the Omnitrix’s faceplate and the alien selection screen popped up, showing blue holograms depicting different aliens. “Wait, I don’t recognize any of these guys” Ken mumbled while the Highbreed walked closer. “Prepare to die” the Highbreed proclaimed. Ken stopped thinking, and just smacked down on the Omnitrix’s faceplate. “'Brainstorm'” he shouted, looking at his new body. “Huh, a humungous crustacean” Ken said to himself while looking at the Highbreed that had stopped when Ken transformed, but now he was walking again coming closer every second. “Oh dear, perhaps this would be the appropriate time to stop his advance and avoid myself sustaining serious physical displeasure” Ken proclaimed. Ken closed his eyes and concentrated, the exoskeleton plates on his skull opened to reveal a humungous brain, from which a powerful bolt of lightning was fired at the Highbreed. The Highbreed cried out in pain and stepped back a bit, Ken laughed. “Well my dear Atasian, it appears you are outmatched by my electrokinetic behavioral preferences” Ken proclaimed, before firing another blast of lightning at the large alien. The Highbreed dropped to the ground after the other shock, now on his hands and knees. “Now” Ken said as he crawled closer to the alien “Perhaps a physically proficient form would provide the sufficient amount of power needed to launch you at my wished velocity, into orbit” Ken said and smacked the Omnitrix’s faceplate located on his neck bracelet, a flash of blue light and. "Rath" he roared, and grabbed the Highbreed’s leg, swinging him around multiple times. “Have a safe trip, Highbreed” Ken said with a slightly sadistic tone and let go of the Highbreed, who was launched into the sky. Ken reverted to his human form in a flash of blue light as the Highbreed became a small speck in the sky. “Phew, that sure was hectic” Ken mumbled, looking at the Omnitrix. He didn’t know why, but he had a strange feeling there was something more to this. “I should probably tell Gwen about this” he said to himself… LATER “Hi Ken, how are you, you said you wanted to talk about something” Gwen said as she sat down on the bench vice-versa him on the table, they were at Mr. Smoothie. “Right” Ken replied, while shoving a smoothie cup over to Gwen. “Is it strawberries” Gwen asked, Ken nodded, she took a sip and then looked at Ken. “So Ken, what is it?” she asked. “It’s about this” Ken said and lifted his arm. “Wait, is that, you put on the Omnitrix again” she asked, Ken nodded. “But, why did you do it” she asked. “Well, you see, it was an accident really, I was attacked by some weird alien that called itself a Highbreed, I beat him but he kept talking about “the plans”” Ken replied. “What do you know, it turns it that Ken Tennyson is actually Ken 10” a voice called out, Ken and Gwen both quickly looked up, it was Michael. “Michael, what do you mean?” Gwen asked him. “Oh give me a break, back home on Kinet everybody knows who you are, Ken 10” Michael replied. “Wait, “back home on Kinet”, are you an alien?” Ken asked in disbelief. “Yeah, but I’m staying here for now” he replied. “But, if you are an alien, then how do you look like us” Michael huffed, “Duh, an ID mask doofus” he replied and reached up to his face, and seemingly removed it. He exposed a body resembling a primarily black, semi-armored velociraptor, with scissor-like claws and a black- and blue-striped tail. “You’re, you’re an XLR8” Ken asked in disbelief and stood up, staring at his friend. “Yeah, I am, gotta problem with that? Anyway, why haven’t you ever told me that you were Ken 10 dude, you owe me for that, say 10 bucks or something, or maybe 10 push-ups while I’m sitting on you or maybe running 10 miles or maybe…” “Ok, that’s enough” Ken cut him off, he was used to Michael’s long speeches and wasn’t in the mood of hearing one right now. “Hey, calm down dude” Michael replied. “Anyway, how about we start looking around a bit, Ken, you said the alien you were fighting talked about some “plans”” Gwen said. “Yes, exactly, and I don’t like the sound of it” Ken said thoughtfully. “I think I know what you are talking about” Michael said suddenly. “Really” Ken asked. “Yeah, I’ve been running around beating up DNAliens for a long while now, just for the pure fun of it” Michael replied. “DNAliens?” Ken asked while Gwen cocked an eyebrow. “Yup, or that’s at least what the Highbreed call their servants” “So they have servants” Ken said thoughtfully. “Yup, in fact, I know they’re messing around at a local train station right now, wanna come with me and kick their butts” Michael continued “Well, sure, at least that way we can get some more information” Ken replied. “Alright” Michael said as he put on his ID mask. “Let’s go”… LATER... “I can’t believe how sloooow ''you guys are” Michael said with a haughty tone. “Drop it Michael” Ken grumbled in response. The three of them were standing behind some crates, looking at an abandoned open field. “Are these guys coming or what” Michael said impatiently while tapping with one of his wheel-shaped feet. “Just be quiet” Ken demanded. Suddenly, two trailers appeared. Both of them backing, they stopped and some figures came out of each. In the one trailer the characters were dressed in red robes, while their acquaintances were dressed in suit and tie of varying colors. Suddenly, they saw two bright lights as a car pulled up in between them. The door opened and out of it came a young kid in a tight gray T-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and something that appeared as gray combat boots, his hair was black and a bit long. “Kevin” Ken whispered looking as his former nemesis walked up to present himself to the two groups of people. “Alright you two, let us get this over with quickly” Kevin said and accepted a briefcase from one of the men dressed in robes. Kevin opened and nodded, gesturing for one of the men in suit and tie to come closer. He showed the contents to one of them and he nodded, clearly satisfied. “Seems like some kind of deal” Ken wondered. “Come on, let’s go kick their butts already” Michael said impatiently but Gwen merely made a gesture and he was trapped in a large magenta energy sphere. “You be quiet” she said. “You’re getting better at that you know” Ken complimented. “Thanks” Gwen replied. In the meantime, Kevin had accepted a briefcase from one of the men in suit and tie that contained a strange weapon. He fired it at a nearby train and it was blown sky high. “So, if the gentlemen are interested” he began Then, a voice called out from the other side “Alright everybody, hands up” a strange looking creature, clearly an alien, came walking towards the large group of people with his gun at the ready. “Who’s that” Gwen asked. “He is a plumber” Ken replied, recognizing the badge he was holding in his right hand. “Alright everybody, hands in the air where I can see them” the plumber demanded. The only response was Kevin lifting his laser lance and shooting the plumber’s gun out of his hand in the blink of an eye. “Alright, we gotta do something” Ken said and stood up. “Yes, finally some action” Michael cheered. “Michael, get over there and make sure that the Plumber is safe, Gwen cover me, I’ll see what else this watch can do now” Ken said. “Right” Gwen said as Michael ran off. “Which alien is it going to be, Articguana, Shocksquatch” Gwen asked as Ken activated the Omnitrix’s faceplate. “How about something new” Ken said and slapped the Omnitrix. A flash of blue light ensued and Ken transformed into a blue puddle of slime lying on the ground. Then, a small UFO appeared and recollected the slime, shaping it into a humanoid creature. "'Goop'''" Ken cried out. “Gross, but cool” Gwen said. “Alright, let’s move” Ken said, with a now extremely high-pitched voice and ran towards Kevin and his business partners. They turned and noticed him coming at them and the men in the red robes lifted a pair of laser lances and fired at him. Ken stopped, knowing he would be unable to dodge, but the laser blasts just passed right through him like nothing had ever happened. “Cool” Ken said to himself and then reached out with his arms; he grabbed two of the red robed characters and slammed them into each other, they fell down to the ground unconscious. “Gwen, you’re welcome to join in whenever you like” Ken said, Gwen nodded and jumped off the crate she was standing on, landing in thin air on a small platform made from her magic energy, then she created new beneath her feet as she ran. She ran over to the Plumber that had been sitting there watching the fight, she handed him his weapon and he joined the fight, helping her fight the robed men. “Alright, guys, I…” Ken began, but then he cut himself off when he noticed the men in red robes, only they were now wearing armored suits, that had the symbol for infinity on their abdomen. “The Forever Knights eh, nice to see you again” Ken said with a smile and stretched his slimy body, he wrapped his slime around one of the knights and threw him into the rest of them, knocking many of them to the ground. In the meantime, Michael was running in circles around the other group, who now revealed themselves to be some sort of strange, one-eyed aliens with tentacles in place of their mouth. “Ha-ha, ha-ha, you can’t catch me, you can’t catch me” Michael mocked as he ran around them in circles, from time to time they spat some kind of sticky goo, but he was too fast to get hit. “Well, at least Michael will keep those freaks occupied” Ken thought before returning his attention backward, and he stared right into Kevin’s face. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re gonna get a major beating for messing up my pay day” Kevin threatened, his body was already encased in some sort of metallic substance Ken noticed. “I don’t think so” Ken replied and lifted his arm. From it a puddle of sticky, blue goo erupted and pushed Kevin into a wall, where the goo held him tight, he struggled to break free, but Ken just sprayed him with even more goo that hardened on impact leaving only his head free. Ken, still as Goop, walked closer to Kevin “You know, I’d like to stay and chat but you seem to be “tied up” at the moment, I can come back later” Just as Ken had wrapped up Kevin nice and good, the aliens and the Forever knights had fled, managing to bring their loot with them even. Gwen, Michael and the Plumber walked closer to Kevin, still plastered to the wall like another Halloween decoration. The Plumber offered his hand to Ken. “Thanks for your help Polymorph, I am Magister Labrid, and who might you be” he asked. “Me?” Ken asked, then smacked the Omnitrix faceplate on his chest, a bright flash of blue light and… “I’m Ken Tennyson, at your service” Ken said with a small smile “Wait, is that Ken as in Ken 10” Labrid asked. “Pretty much yeah” Ken replied. “Tennyson” Kevin growled when he noticed the teen. “Oh, hi Kevin, how’s it going” Ken said, as if he hadn’t seen him until now. “Levin” Labrid said to him, Kevin looked over at him. “The Forever Knights got away with a bunch of those Laser Lances, and unless you want to make things worse for yourself, you’ll tell me where they are” Labrid said. “Are you kidding me, those guys cost me my money, I’ll be happy to help you” “Good for you” Labrid said. “But first…” Kevin said “But first, what” Ken asked him. “Does somebody know how to this get this stuff off of me” Kevin asked, referring to the blue goo that still held him tight. Ken laughed nervously, “I’ll see if Rath or Brainstorm can help TO BE CONTINUED Next chapter coming soon Notes This story takes place in the "Ken Tennyson" timeline. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:The Alien Force Chapters